Vehicle transmissions are designed to transmit rotational force, i.e. torque, from an engine to the point of use, such as the drive axles or drive wheels, in order to propel the vehicle at a relatively wider range of output speeds. While an engine is generally designed to produce a sufficient known input or reported engine torque within a relatively narrow range of engine rotational speed, the vehicle itself preferably operates over the wider range of output speeds. Manual and automatic transmissions are typically configured to work in conjunction with an engine having a known reported torque in order to safely enable engagement with the transmission over the comparatively wide band of transmission output speeds while still enabling smooth or fluid gear shifting across the entire range of output speeds.
Although vehicle engines are designed and sized to perform at a specific, known, or reported torque range, various aftermarket kits or devices are able to boost or “up-rate” the engine torque well above the reported torque, for example by boosting or increasing the amount of fuel fed to the engine from the electronic fuel injector system. Such aftermarket devices are generally not authorized by the vehicle manufacturer due to the potential damage such devices may inflict on the engine and/or the various interconnected components of the transmission. Since these torque up-rating kits also commonly void manufacturer's warranties by altering the output of the engine and transmission beyond their intended operating parameters, vehicle owners may be inclined to disconnect and remove the torque up-rating kits before returning the vehicle for transmission or engine service in order to render detection of the prior use of the up-rating kits or devices difficult to ascertain.